


Stop The World

by detectivevanilla



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, flirting???, having a crush but not wanting to admit it, summer loving had me a blast, tackling, those tingles when you kiss the person you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivevanilla/pseuds/detectivevanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seemed like they changed one day about two weeks into the summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this fic before 3a aired, it's going to be an excerpt of a chapter from a huge, long, canon-divergent fic (diverges from the start of 2a, if I ever get round to writing it and people are actually going to read it). In this the boys are about 15 and it isn't meant to be sexual at all! merely sensual I guess, and all first crush/love and exciting and tingly. I hope you guys like it anyway ♥

Things seemed like they changed one day about two weeks into the summer vacation. It was one of the hottest days of the year and Connor was over at Jude’s, his dad away on a business trip, Jude’s house being his ideal hangout. With the good weather Stef and Lena encouraged the boys to spend their time outside. Callie was away visiting everyone at Girls United. Jesus was studying with Emma and then practicing for an upcoming wrestling competition. Mariana was with Mat, Brandon at his dad’s. They had the entire garden all to themselves, the entire house if they wanted.

Jude led Connor out of his house and into the garden, football placed in his right hand. Connor jogged over to the far side of the grass, getting ready for Jude to ~~make a pass at him~~ pass the ball towards him.  
Jude tossed the ball casually towards Connor, the lack of force causing him to have to bend down in order to catch it in his hands. On the return, Connor hurtled the ball towards Jude, a loud, audible smack caused when the ball connected with Jude’s hand. Jude looked down at the ball for a second before looking back up at Connor and throwing the ball back with even more force and aiming directly for Connor’s chest. Connor didn’t manage to catch the ball in time and it connected with his ribs. He gasped, unsure whether to be more offended with the ball or with Jude, his mouth agape as he decided what to do next.

“Dude you are so going down!” Connor exclaimed with a tilt of his mouth, before breaking out into a fast run towards Jude. Jude broke into a smile before running back towards the house and away from Connor. But Connor knew Jude, knew that he would run in that direction and put in just a little more effort in order to beat him there.   
“Looks like I win.” Connor said, before grabbing hold of Jude’s legs and tackling him towards the ground. Connor started moving his fingers along Jude’s thighs, poking and tickling, making the younger boy laugh beneath him and in turn making himself laugh.   
Jude swallowed as he realised the implications of the situation he was in, the physical and emotional weight on Connor on top of him consuming his every thought.

Connor stared down at Jude, the length of his body hovering above Jude between his legs. The boisterous laughs of the boys died down as Connor leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Jude’s lips. And then another, and another, and another. Jude surged up to try and make Connor stay pressed to his lips for longer than a second. Connor quickly smiled against Jude’s lips before giving in and lengthening the kiss, coaxing Jude’s bottom lip between his own and moving in time with a responsive Jude.

Jude’s fingers flexed at his side, unsure of what they were allowed to do but undeniably wanting to touch Connor. His arm or his face or his… back. They flexed again, seemingly subconsciously, when Jude had this thought. He slowly raised his left hand up, trying to build up the courage to do what he was aching for. He held his fingers over Connor’s back for a few more seconds before lightly skirting them between Connor’s shoulder blades. Connor gasped into Jude’s mouth when the contact was made and Jude immediately stilled, scared he had pushed his friend too far. He was about to pull his fingers away when Connor shivered against Jude and continued to kiss now, now with a fervent need of his own. Connor’s hands left Jude’s wrists and settled in the grass above Jude’s shoulders. He began gripping the grass, pulling and tugging at it as Jude continued to move his lips against him. Jude pulled away slightly in order to catch his breath, his lips still against Connor’s so they were breathing each other in. Jude licked his lips and his tongue slightly brushed against Connor’s top lip. Connor’s knuckles turned white as he pulled a large clump of grass out. The sound of it was deafening to him and he closed the miniscule yet enormous gap between Jude and himself. Jude happily sighed and immediately kissed him back.   
Jude started to slowly brush his fingers along the skin near Connor’s shoulders, felt the fragility and softness yet obvious strength of him. As he felt the muscles and bones and hot skin, a beautiful curious burning sensation flowed from his fingers and up his arm before settling low, warm and heavy in his stomach, pushing even more breaths out of him, making his chest constrict and his hands tremble further as they continued their path along Connor’s back. The heat of the sun beat down on them making every touch and press of the lips that much hotter. Jude touched as much of him as possible in the quick minutes that they were pressed together. One particular brush against the ridges of his spine made Connor momentarily press his lips harder against Jude’s, the rest of his body minutely complying with his lips and creating even more sparks in every place that they were aligned with each other, the warm sensation in their stomachs blooming even further, unfurling into something deep and intoxicating.   
Jude would have to remember that for another time, if he could. His brain felt fuzzy, all his focus on the places where he and Connor touched, all his energy going into kissing Connor the best he could and remembering how to breathe. 

Connor slowly pulled away from Jude a minute later with an obvious sort of reluctance, his eyes dashing between Jude’s mouth and his eyes. Jude huffed out a short, hot breath and Connor stilled above Jude when he felt the heat tingle across his wet lips. He licked his lips trying to chase the sensation of Jude’s; the taste and feel of him. Connor held steady above Jude, his eyes never leaving Jude’s own which were in turn entirely focused upon him. Both of them were breathing heavily, the air charged and magnetic between them. Their bare chests were mere inches part before Connor properly pulled away, standing up slightly unsteady on his feet before extending a hand to Jude.

“I…” Connor said before having to clear his throat, his voice deeper than it usually was. “I think we should go get something to drink or something. Go, uh, cool down.”  
Jude quickly nodded, not trusting himself to say something stupid, to sound stupid in front of Connor. As they were walking back into the house only then did Connor let go of his hand.


End file.
